


Chatroulette

by Careful_Ren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, chatroulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careful_Ren/pseuds/Careful_Ren
Summary: Kylo meets a really pretty man on Chatroulette. But he lives closer than he first thought.





	Chatroulette

Kylo Ren was a pathetic man, that much was clear, literally no one would disagree. He was seated in his mostly dark room, the only light was his computer screen. The bright white light lit up his face to show off the dark circles under his eyes, and the boxes that was piled up on each other in his otherwise empty apartment. He’d unpack soon, at least that’s what he told himself.

His leading, and far most plausible theory as to why he, at 29 years old, is still single, is his complete inability to understand social cues, let alone give them. Well, that and his not so conventionally attractive face. Adorned with a rather deep scar, hooded eyes, an oversized nose and ears. Really, all he had got going for him was his eight pack. Though that wasn’t at all much to go on.

So, that’s why he was seated in his dark room, clicking through Chatroulette at around 2 AM, to find something to get him off, as that was possibly the only thing left in his life that could make him feel anything.

But that task was definitely harder than one would’ve first thought, as most people he stumbled over was either girls (Something he never had been into, and never will be), men old enough to be his father, or guys with bellies large enough to cover up whatever dick they were trying to show off. Even pathetic people had some standards, though Kylo had tried to lower them as much as possible.

And the ones that he did like, either disconnected because they weren’t gay, or just Kylo himself. He wasn’t exactly conventionally attractive.

’’After this one, I’m giving up,’’ Kylo muttered to himself as he disconnected with a particularly loud female, who made him want to throw up. It seemed, however, like luck was on his side this time. When he looked up at the screen he wasn’t met by an overly excited girl, or an old creepy man, but a tuft of red hair. The text underneath read _’Hux_you’_ , Kylo already liked him.

’’Ah, bloody hell let me- Let me fix that.’’ A voice from the other end sounded, _Hux_you_ most probably. The camera shook and moved, until it was focused on a freckled face, and two bright green eyes peering back at him, framed by a pair of round glasses.

This guy wasn’t nude, like most have been that night. And both his hands were clearly on a keyboard, instead of in his pants. A big improvement, Kylo would say. Sure, he did want to get off, but there was just something about this guy that made Ren want to know more, even if it meant he’d go to bed with an untouched dick.

 _Hux_you_ stared back up into the camera, and his lips for a moment seemed to crook up into an almost devious grin, and Kylo was sure that _Hux_you_ was staring right through the screen, right back at him. That shouldn’t have been as arousing as it was.

’’Well hello there,’’ _Hux_you_ said in a thick accent- Irish, Kylo soon figured. ’’You’re quite the nice change, most guys here would’ve already whipped their cock out.’’ _Hux_you_ reached for something behind the screen, and retrieved what looked like a glass of scotch.

Ren rubbed his neck nervously and chuckled. God damn his nerves. ’’Well,’’ he said, and glanced up towards the camera in hopes of making this at least a bit more intimate. ’’I’d call myself a gentleman. I’d want to buy you dinner first.’’

 _Hux_you_ laughed at this, and it wasn’t at all a mocking laugh like Kylo was used to, but with him, and Kylo felt something in his chest jump.

’’A gentleman, huh?’’ _Hux_you_ asked. That smirk was still there, faint but still visible. ’’Tell me, then, what is a Gentleman doing on here?’’

’’What most people do here at 2 AM,’’ Kylo admitted as a blush crept up his face. ’’Looking for someone to jack off to, so I feel some sort of closeness to someone else.’’ God, he fucked up didn’t he? Now _Hux_you_ would disconnect on him, and he’d never get the chance to even talk to him ag-

Another laugh came from the other side, and Kylo snapped out of his anxious mind long enough to look back up at the screen. Again, it wasn’t at all mocking, and Kylo wasn’t entirely sure how to deal with it as he wasn’t at all used to it. But... He liked it. A lot.

’’Well, at least you’re honest,’’ _Hux_you_ said, still grinning. That grin shouldn’t be as cute as it was. He leaned back in his chair, and looked back into the webcam expectantly. ‘’So, show me.’’

Kylo’s confusion must’ve been more than obvious as _Hux_you_ ’s grin just grew, and he gestured aimlessly against his computer. ‘’You can’t expect to get your own personal show and not show anything yourself. So come on, show me.’’

Ren’s face flushed a bright pink, as he hurried to unbuckle his belt. He was self conscious, to say the very least, but _Hux_you_ gave him quite the confidence boost by simply not disconnecting yet. Maybe he had a chance at life after all. He soon got his belt and zipper open, and pulled his already half hard cock out. He turned his gaze up to his monitor again, only to see that _Hux_you_ was getting just as excited. 

One of his hands had disappeared from Ren’s view, but the way his shoulder move gave away enough for Ren’s dick to give an interested twitch, as it slowly grew to it’s full size in his palm. 

‘’My oh my...’’ _Hux_you_ said, and with his free hand he reached towards the camera, which moved and went out of focus. Once it focused once more, Kylo saw _Hux_you_ ’s hand tease a rather promising bulge in his jeans. 

‘’Why are you on here with something as grotesquely beautiful as that?’’ He asked, and god, Kylo would never get enough of that accent. ‘’Surely guys are lining up just to get a taste of that.’’

Kylo laughed nervously and joined _Hux_you_ by stroking his own all too eager cock. ‘’Not really.’’ Ren said, licking his lips. ‘’I’m still- Ah- What you’d call a virgin.’’ He admitted, and if his face wasn’t already as flushed as it possibly could’ve been, it for sure would’ve been now. God he was pathetic. 

‘’Really?’’ _Hux_you_ responded, and he was definitely getting breathless now, and it may have been one of the hottest things Ren had ever heard. ‘’Well... If I’d been there, you certainly wouldn’t be...’’ He continued, and now finally unbuckled his own belt. With little to no struggle, he pulled his trousers and underwear down, to show off his own pretty cock. 

It was a bit shorter than Ren’s, but definitely thicker. It was cut, also unlike Ren’s, and the head was so red and flushed, a perfect droplet of precum already beaded at the very top. Ren’s mouth watered at the very sight of it.

He let out a deep throated moan, and sped up his eager stroking, as _Hux_you_ continued. ‘’I’d climb you like a bloody tree... Fuck, I bet you’re tight, aren’t you? So perfect for my cock.’’ He said, in that husky accented voice that Kylo would fucking kill for. 

‘’Yes, yes!’’ He replied, and fuck, he was already close. Precum was leaking all over his hand, staining his shirt and underwear. 

He definitely wouldn’t last long, something which _Hux_you_ seemed to quickly noticed. ‘’Come for me,’’ he murmured. ‘’I want to see you come for me.’’ 

And Ren didn’t need to be told twice as he soon arched from his chair, and with a loud shout he came across his fist and chest. 

_Hux_you_ followed soon after with a quiet grunt as that beautiful cock twitched in his hand, and leaked over his hand. Fuck. He was beautiful. ‘’Mm... Thank you for that.’’ He said, reaching for a handful of napkins somewhere behind the computer. 

Kylo grinned into the camera and lazily wiped his hand on his shirt, it was already ruined by this point. ‘’Thank you too, I hope that I’ll see you here again soon.’’

Hux grinned back at him, and gave a nod of his head. ‘’So do I. Good night.’’ 

‘’Good night.’’ Kylo said, before Hux turned off his camera and Kylo was left alone once again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud honk pulled Ren out from his perfect sleep. He cursed, and rolled over in his messy bed to look at his phone. 10:30 AM. He reeked of sweat and sex, and he was pretty sure he never got the cum washed of properly last night. God, he was nasty. Kylo got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stumbled to the bathroom and take a well earned shower.

He exited the bathroom soon enough and padded to the kitchen, stepping over more moving boxes as he did so. He had to unpack, but god damn it he was far too lazy to. Kylo eagerly opened the fridge as his stomach let out a low grumble. But of course, he found it empty. His stomach let out another displeased grumble. ‘’Fuck me,’’ he muttered, and slammed it shut. Leaving the kitchen unsatisfied, Ren instead headed to his bedroom to get dressed. He really should’ve gone grocery shopping yesterday, but again, he was far too much of a human mess. 

Once Kylo looked human enough to actually be out in public, he stepped out of his apartment, ready to start his day. And as he turned to lock the door, he heard a far too recognizable voice next to him, wishing him a good morning.

Ren snapped his head around, and his suspicions were confirmed when his eyes instantly met the blue green eyes he’d cummed to just last night. _Fuck._

Recognition seemed to spread across the other man’s face too, his eyes slowly widening as he stared right back. This wasn’t happening, this _really_ wasn’t happening.

‘’You-’’ The man started. ‘’You live in the same apartment as me?!’’ The accent was the same, and Kylo cursed his traitorous body for reacting the way it did. 

‘’How the hell haven’t I seen you before?!’’ He continued, and Kylo couldn’t exactly pinpoint the emotion in the man’s voice. Somewhere between rage, surprise and.. Excitement. Though maybe Kylo was just too optimistic about the last part. 

‘’I- Uh- I just moved in...’’ Kylo replied and looked down at his shoes to avoid the man’s accusatory glare. (And to try and will his erection away.) 

The man paused for a moment, before he simply replied with an ‘’Oh.’’ 

They both fell into an awkward, heavy silence. Kylo wanted to run away, but all the same he wanted to stay with this man he’d fallen oddly hard for. 

He wasn’t entirely sure how long they’d simply been standing there, if it’d been hours, minutes, seconds, before he finally gathered what little courage he had and spoke up. ‘’You know... I still have to buy you that dinner.’’

The reaction was immediate as _Hux_you_ started to laugh, and by god was it the most beautiful sound Ren had heard. The ginger man covered his face with his hand, and just laughed, and Ren soon joined in. He didn’t know why he was laughing, or what he was laughing at. But he couldn’t stop. 

‘’I’m Hux.’’ The man- Hux, said once the laughing had died down. ‘’I’m picking you up at six thirty for that dinner.’’ And with that, he turned and left. Ren was left standing like an idiot in the middle of the hallway, staring after Hux with what could only be described as a dreamy, stupid look.

\----------------------------------------------------

The door to Kylo Ren’s apartment burst open, as two far too passionate lovers stumbled inside. Ren just about managed to close the door before he shoved Hux up against it. He tasted of wine and pasta, and at that moment it was the best thing he’d ever tasted.  
Kylo pulled back from the heated, desperate kiss and instead began working on getting Hux’s shirt buttons open. The alcohol made the task even more difficult, yet he just about managed and the shirt fell to the ground. 

‘’Fuck- Ren..’’ Hux muttered, as Ren’s lips latched onto his neck, trailing bites and marks all across his pale skin. He buried his fingers in Hux’s thick, beautiful hair, pulling him even closer. Ren was already addicted,uck. The taste of Hux’s salty skin, his breathy moans. The way his legs closed so tightly around him, pulling him impossibly close... 

Kylo shuddered, and pressed closer. ‘’I need you.’’ He murmured. ‘’I need you so fucking bad.’’

They managed to pull away from the door and after stumbling around the apartment kissing like two idiots, they finally managed to make it into Ren’s bedroom. Hux fell back on the mattress, and Ren quickly straddled his lap, pulling his t-shirt over his head. Hux traced his hands down along his body, along each dip and rise of his muscles. 

‘’Bloody hell, Ren,’’ he muttered as he traced along an especially impressive scar. ‘’You should’ve showed me this earlier, and I would’ve cummed almost immediately,’’ Hux laughed and let his hand move further south, down along the dark hairs that lead in beyond his waistband.

Kylo laughed as well and dipped in to press yet another kiss to Hux’s lips, pushing him back on the bed. ‘’I wouldn’t want to have spoiled the entire surprise, would I? Had to leave something to the imagination.’’

Hux grinned, and took a firm grip in Ren’s hair and pulled him down into a firm kiss that was just a mess of teeth and tongue. Each breathy moan was swallowed up in the heated kiss. Hux’s hands roamed over Kylo’s broad back, along each scar, and along each prominent muscle. Ren wasn’t sure he’d last much longer if he would be able to last for long, if Hux was going to touch him so much. Eventually Hux reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, and instead began mouthing down Ren’s neck, and along his ear. 

‘’What do you want to do?’’ He murmured, and even that was enough to almost make Kylo come. ‘’Do you want me to fuck you, or do you want to fuck me?’’ 

Kylo swallowed thickly, and gave a shaky shrug of his shoulders. ‘’I don’t-’’ He took a deep breath to keep his voice from shaking. ‘’I don’t care, as long as I get to be with you.’’ 

Hux’s lips split up into a wide grin, and in response he simply laid back and spread his legs, showing off his ass and Kylo’s hand flew to the base of his dick. _Not yet, Ren. You can hold back._ ‘’Then fuck me.’’ Hux said. Kylo nodded eagerly, far too distracted to even say anything. 

Kylo scrambled for the bottle of lube in his nightstand, and squirted way too much over his fingers and brought one of them to Hux’s hole, circling the entrance before he pushed inside. Hux let out a sharp breath, and curled his nails deep into Kylo’s shoulders. He was tight.. Fuck, he was tight, and Ren’s cock twitched eagerly as he constricted around his finger. Fuck.

He took his time spreading Hux, fucking his fingers into him as patiently as he could, it wasn’t until Hux began complaining that Ren finally withdrew. ‘’Fuck me.’’ Hux said hoarsely, and Kylo was sure his cock practically jumped. 

‘’Do you have-’’

‘’In my pocket.’’ Hux interrupted and nodded towards his discarded pants. Ren nodded his head and pressed another kiss to his lips and reached for the pants. He dug around in his pockets with trembling, eager hands and finally retrieved what he was looking for. He tore the package open with his teeth, and threaded the condom over his cock. He covered it with more lube, and positioned himself between Hux’s legs. ‘’Do it,’’ He said, and Ren obeyed. 

The initial push made stars explode behind Kylo’s eyes. Hux was so fucking hot around him, and so tight. Ren groaned deep in the pit of his throat and dropped his head to rest against his shoulder trying to get his breathing in order. 

‘’Fuck, Ren..’’ Hux murmured, his breath warm against Ren’s shoulder. ‘’Move. I- Shit.. I need you to move,’’ he growled and rolled his hips down. Ren just simply nodded, and curled his fists around Hux’s hips and finally started to move. 

He was slow at first, his pace was uneven and insecure. ‘’You’re doing well...’’ Hux murmured against his ear. ‘’So bloody good. Come on, go faster,’’ He said, and Kylo did. As he began moving faster, his thrusts became steadier and more consistent, and it wasn’t long before Ren’s entire apartment became filled with the sound of flesh against flesh and their high pitched, breathy moans. Neither was going to last for much longer. 

Kylo was the first to come, shouting Hux’s name as he filled the condom. As soon as he wrapped his hand around his cock, Hux followed. Curling in around Kylo as he covered his hand completely in cum. Ren rode out both of their orgasms, and finally laid down next to Hux to try and catch his breath. He had to go clean himself up, and by looking at Hux he saw that he wasn’t alone in that. But for now, all he really wanted to do was lie there and take everything in. 

‘’Fuck..’’ Ren muttered.

Hux laughed, ‘’Fuck indeed.’’

Kylo stretched out in his too small bed and turned on his side to look at Hux. A crooked, lopsided smile dressed his face and Hux matched it with his own. 

“That was fucking amazing.’’ He said, ‘’I suppose I don’t have to go on Chatroulette next time I’m horny.’’ 

Hux laughed, and leaned in for a deep kiss. ‘’I don’t know. I think I’d like to see you there again.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please find me at my tumblr [@generalarmitagehux](http://generalarmitagehux.tumblr.com/)


End file.
